Tak Terbayang
by Kyosuke Gunsho
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan sesosok Sasuke yang terlihat kharisma-nya yang sangat menawan tiba - tiba hilang begitu saja akibat sebuah kesalahan kecil. Yuk langsung saja baca :D. Jangan lupa Review :3


Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat memalukan bagi si bungsu dari keluarga terpandang. Sasuke Uciha adalah orangnya, hari ini dia mengalami pengalaman yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa? Hal yang terjadi hanya karena kesalahan kecil saja, bisa mengakibatkan citranya yang selama ini ia jaga runtuh.

**Kejutan by Kyosuke Gunsho**

Ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship**

**Peringatan : Typo(?), OOC, (Garing, Gaje ?)**

**Tokoh : ****Sasuke**

Hari ini adalah hari untuk kelas tambahan bimbingan belajar bagi siswa dan siswi SMA KONOHA yang duduk di kelas 3 di mulai. Sekolah ini sangat terkenal akan murid – muridnya yang pandai. Salah satu siswanya adalah Sasuke Uciha yang terlihat sangat diam dan tak ingin mengenal teman – temannya sekelasnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan teman – temannya yang dulu memang sudah akrab dengan Sasuke. Saat pulang sekolah mereka selalu pulang bersama dan kadang mereka juga makan bersama – sama di kafe. Dan hari ini sepulang tambahan pelajaran di sekolahnya ia akan pergi dengan Naruto ke kafe dekat rumah Kiba teman Naruto (tentu saja juga teman Sasuke), dan Naruto sendiri adalah teman akrab dari Sasuke sejak duduk di bangku SMP.

_Kriiing Kriiing Kriiing_

Bunyi alarm sekolah telah berbunyi. Itu adalah tanda bahwa pelajaran telah usai, dan akan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran tambahan yaitu pelajaran Fisika. Guru Fisika yang sedang bertugas untuk memberi bimbingan adalah Guru Kakashi.

Guru Kakashi adalah salah satu guru favorit dari kelima guru di sekolah tersebut.

Guru nomor satu terfavorit adalah Guru Kurenai dia adalah guru dengan mata pelajaran Biologi. Selain dia guru yang ramah dan cara pengajarannya pun mudah dipahami oleh para murid.

Guru dengan rangking ke dua adalah Guru Asuma dia adalah guru mata pelajaran Matematika. Diluar itu guru itu sangat taat dengan peraturan, jika ada murid yang melanggar peraturan langsung dihukum olehnya tak peduli anak itu pintar, kaya maupun tidak bisa apa – apa.

Guru dengan peringkat ketiga adalah Guru Kakashi yang mengajar pelajaran Fisika. Guru yang satu ini mempunyai ciri khas yaitu selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi mulutnya. Entah apa guna masker itu? Yang pasti Guru Kakashi selalu memakainya.

Guru dengan peringkat keempat adalah Guru Gai. Guru yang satu ini terkenal sangat energik, pantas dengan profesinya yaitu menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah itu.

Guru dengan peringkat terakhir ini tidak kalah menariknya dengan peringkat sebelumnya. Dia adalah Guru Yamato. Guru ini terkenal murah senyum kepada semua muridnya. Dia mengajar pelajaran Seni.

Itu tadi adalah berbagai macam – macam guru yang ada di sekolah SMA KONOHA.

"oke anak – anak sekarang buka buku kalian dan mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin belum tuntas di bahas" kata Guru Kakashi kepada murid – muridnya dengan senyumannya.

Murid – murid yang sedang diajarnya pun segera melaksanakan perintah dari gurunya dan segera untuk memulai pelajaran tambahan mereka.

_Skip Time . . ._

_Kriiing Kriiing Kriiing_

Bel tanda usai pelajaran sudah di bunyikan. Para murid – murid pun bergegas merapikan bukunya dan beranjak pulang kerumah masing – masing.

Tapi 6 orang sahabat yang sudah akrab sejak kelas 1 SMA, tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan juga Kiba karena, mereka sudah berjanji bahwa setelah jam pelajaran tambahan mereka akan berkunjung ke kafe sebelah rumah Kiba yang jaraknya lumayan dekat, sekitar lima ratus kilometer.

"hey Sasuke jangan pergi dulu, ingat kita mau ke kafe di dekat rumahku" kata Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"hn. Aku mengerti" jawab Sasuke kepada Kiba.

"yosh ... ayo kita berangkat teman – teman" kata Naruto bersemanangat sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"yoo . . ." jawab semuanya kecuali Sasuke.

Semuanya pun bergegas membereskan barang – barang mereka dan kemudian bergegas menuju kafe dekat rumah Kiba.

Saat perjalanan mereka bercanda saling mengobrol satu sama lain kecuali Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tak bergeming.

"hey teme ... kenapa kau diam saja?" kata Naruto kepada sahabatnya.

Sasuke pun hanya diam tak memperdengarkan kata – kata dari sahabatnya.

"Sasuke bicaralah, speatah dua kata" kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang sedang dirangkulnya.

Respon dari Sakura pun tak di dengar olehnya.

Tiba – tiba Kiba mempunyai ide untuk mengerjai Sasuke, di bisiknya Naruto agar dia melakukan akal bulus Kiba.

"Naruto gimana kalau kita kerjai saja Sasuke?" bisik Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Caranya ?" Naruto penasaran.

"Gelitikin saja si Sasuke itu, dia pasti akan tertawa hahaha…" kata Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Siapa yang mau menggelitik Sasuke?" kata Naruto.

"Kau saja Naruto" kata Kiba.

Naruto pun tanpa pikir panjang dengan segera dia berhenti dengan alasan membetulkan tali sepatunya. Tiba – tiba ...

_Klitik Klitik Klitik _

Dari belakang Sasuke, Naruto pun menggelitiki Sasuke tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tiba – tiba dia dengan reflek menyikut Naruto. Naruto yang tidak sadar dengan gerakan Sasuke akhirnya terkena pukulan dari sahabatnya.

"Kyaa ..." jerit Hinata yang saat itu pas berada disamping Naruto.

"aduuuh" rintih Naruto.

Semuanya pun melihat ke arah Naruto yang jatuh akibat pukulan dari Sasuke.

"kau itu kenapa menggelitikku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah. "Kau tau kan kalau aku itu tidak suka di glitiki!" lanjut Sasuke.

"ah maaf – maaf, ini bukan salahku, lagipula tadi adalah ide Kiba agar kau tidak diam saja seperti mummi" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Kiba yang mendengarnya pun terkaget dan memasang wajah ketakutan. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun mengeluarkan tatapan tajam kepada Kiba, dia pun sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan dan kemudian ...

Buaagh

Suara pukulan terjadi. Kiba pun akhirnya jatuh akibat pukulan dari Sasuke. Pukulannya pun tepat mengenai perutnya dan membuat dirinya merintih kesakitan.

"adu duh duh" rintih Kiba sambil mengguling – gulingkan badannya.

"hahaha salahmu sendiri sempat - sempatnya memikirkan hal sperti itu untuk mengerjai Sasuke" ejek Ino kepada Kiba yang habis dipukul Sasuke.

"tch!" decak Sasuke kepada Kiba.

"jika kau lakukan itu lagi padaku. Aku tak akan mengikuti kegiatan kalian lagi."

"aah jangan begitu Sasuke aku kan hanya bercanda" jawab Kiba kepada Sasuke dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "aku kan hanya ingin melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah dingin itu", Kiba menggerutu pelan.

"Oke, kali ini kau akan kumaafkan!" jawab Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pun berangkat menuju kafe yang sudah dituju. Kiba dan Naruto pun bangkit untuk menyusul yang lainnya.

_Skip Time . . ._

Mereka sudah berada di kafe Mermaid. Itu adalah nama kafenya. Entah kenapa namanya Mermaid, mungkin karena di tempat itu pelayannya rata – rata perempuan yang cantik dan masih remaja.

Mereka pun memilih duduk di bangku sebelah kanan kasir yang berdekatan dengan tempat para pemusik di kafe itu. Naruto duduk di ujung kanan meja, bersebelahan dengan Kiba dan Kiba sebelah kanan Sasuke. Di depan Sasuke ada Sakura dan disebelah Sakura ada Ino dan sampingnya Ino pun ada Hinata.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" kata pelayan kafe.

"Aku mau pesan jus strawberry dan puding vanila. Kalau kau Sasuke?" kata Sakura yang kemudian bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Jus lemon dan kentang goreng" kata Sasuke.

"Aku mau pesan Ramen rasa kari dengan minum teh rasa strawberry saja" kata Naruto.

"Soda Lemon dan ramen seperti Naruto" kata Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku jus strawberry saja. Kau Hinata?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata.

"A.. aku pesan teh rasa strawberry saja" jawab Hinata.

"Oke ada perlu di tambahkan?" tanya pelayan lagi.

"Sudah itu saja, kami rasa cukup" jawab Ino.

"Oke saya ulangi ya, jus strawberry dua, jus lemon satu, soda lemon satu, teh strawberry dua, puding vanila, ramen kari dua. Akan kami segera hidangkan" jawab pelayan itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan teman – temannya.

Suasana kafe saat itu cukup ramai dan para pemusiknya pun seperti biasa mendendangkan lagu – lagu yang merdu. Agar pengunjung di kafe itu tidak merasa bosan.

Naruto dan Kiba asik bercanda sedangkan Sasuke memilih bersandar tak memperdulikan yang lain. Sakura dan Ino berbincang – bincang masalah pakaian yang bermotif bagus di salah satu swalayan yang terkenal. Hinata memilih diam sambil melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang bersenda gurau.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun satu persatu berdatangan. Mereka pun menerima pesanan mereka masing – masing. Tetapi ada satu kesalahan pada minuman Kiba dan Sasuke.

Karena sama – sama lemonnya minuman mereka pun tertukar. Mereka tidak menyadarinya. Kiba yang saat itu benar – benar haus, diambillah minuman milik Sasuke dan kemudian diminum olehnya.

Begitu juga Sasuke, dengan cepat dia meminum soda lemon yang seharusnya milik Kiba, dan Kiba pun meminum jus lemon yang seharusnya milik Sasuke.

"Hmm ... rasa minuman ini agak berbeda?" tanya Kiba kepada teman – temannya.

Sasuke pun juga merasakan hal sama dengan Kiba. Teman – temannya pun bingung dengan Kiba. Wajah Kiba tiba – tiba berubah menjadi orang habis terkena rasa asam yang sangat luar biasa. Sedangkan Sasuke wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan berekspresi mau meledakkan.

Teman – temannya pun kebingungan dengan ekspresi Kiba dan Sasuke yang sangat – sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ahhhh asam sekali minuman ini" kata Kiba dengan muka yang memicingkan matanya. "Benar – benar tidak seperti yang biasanya".

"sudahlah Kiba… itu juga minuman pesananmu ya harusnya kau terima" kata Ino menenangkan Kiba.

"wahaha mukamu aneh Sasuke apakah kau sakit?" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Naruto melihatnya dengan sigap dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tak di ketahui oleh teman – temannya.

"benarkah Sasuke kau sakit?" kata Sakura

Sakura pun memajukan badannya agar bisa memegang Sasuke yang berada didepannya yang terhalang oleh meja di depannya. Sasuke pun hanya diam di pegang oleh Sakura. Sakura dengan perlahan – lahan memegang kening Sasuke tapi Sakura tidak merasakan suhu panas dari kening Sasuke.

"hmm ... tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menutup rapat – rapat mulutnya. Sasuke tidak mau berbicara sedikit pun. Jika dirinya berbicara maka habislah sudah dirinya.

Satu menit ...

Dua menit ..

Lima menit ...

Sasuke tetap diam tak berbicara tetapi dirinya tidak kuat menahannya lagi. Tiba – tiba dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dan…

Herrk . . .

Suara sendawa yang keras terdengar hampir keseluruh kafe, para pemusik pun juga ikut berhenti akibat suara dari sendawa seseorang. Para pengunjung pun saling menatap satu sama lain mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Sasuke yang merasa mengeluarkan suara itu hanya bisa diam dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja agar orang – orang di kafe tidak menyadarinya. Teman – temannya diam terpaku melihat (baca:mendengar) Sasuke bersendawa dengan suara yang keras, merupakan momen langka yang mungkin tak akan mereka temui dari Uchiha. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa Naruto dan Kiba ke seluruh kafe.

"Diam kalian!" sasuke membentak Naruto dan Kiba yang terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura saling pandang menahan tawa mereka, karena baru pertama kali ini Sasuke bersendawa cukup keras. Mungkin karena dia jarang sekali meminum – minuman bersoda seperti Kiba. Atau mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meminun minuman bersoda?

Poor Sasuke… *author di Chidori Sasuke*tepar di tempat*

_Skip Time . . ._

Akhirnya Kiba dan kawan – kawannya pun pulang ke rumah masing – masing dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan ingatan mereka atas kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Catatan : Ahh maaf bagi para penggemar Sasuke, maaf telah membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti itu. (lari dari amukan masa)

Oh iya kali ini saya akan Hiatus untuk kedepannya. Entah sampai kapan akan menuangkan ide lagi :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan Review kalian :D


End file.
